


At the fair

by Dandyfellow05



Category: Danganropa
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flirting, M/M, One Kiss, carnival date, kiss, not really first kiss but he acts like it is xb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandyfellow05/pseuds/Dandyfellow05
Summary: Going on secret dates is easy when there are only a few people on huge islands, unless you’re not careful...
Relationships: oc x canon - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	At the fair

**Author's Note:**

> This virus got me so bored I’m actually writing xb  
> I tried to get this idea commissioned but I got a bit impatient so I wrote it myself lol

“So it’s a date?” Dandy teased with a smirk, the shorter bear blushed but tried to act nonchalant, “Call it what you want, you comin’ or not?” Dandy pretended to think long and hard about the question making the bear sweat in anticipation.

“Yea I guess I can hang out with you,” he chuckled taking the bears hand, leading the way to the carnival island. 

Once there the two began playing the rigged games, deciding to not bother with the rides. After many failed attempts at one of the games, Monokuma was able to hit the final targets winning a classic looking, brown plush bear. Monokuma looked at it slightly confused considering the fact there was a whole factor making boatloads of his loveable ass and this was what he was given. 

He grabbed it roughly and with the same aggression handed it to Dandy, “It’s nowhere near as attractive as me but here,” he stated dismissively. 

Dandy smiled taking the bear, “No need to be jealous, I could never replace you,” the ultimate artist teased. “There’s no way I’d be jealous of some stuffed toy!” The bear retorted. “You realize you are a-“ “Don’t finish that sentence!” Monokuma cut in, “Let’s just go get some grub, it’s gettin late.”

The two took a seat at a stand that was serving Takoyaki, Yakitori, and oddly, cotton candy. With no one running the stand Monokuma and Dandy helped themselves to as much food as their heart's content or stomachs could handle.

When they finally finished they began heading back to the main island, “This was nice,” Dandy started. “Better than worrying about who’s blood is on who’s hands,” he chuckled a bit, though it was a bit dark to think about.

They eventually made it to Dandy’s cabin, “Thanks for taking me out Kuma,” Dandy said, looking at the bear, “Things get dull if they aren’t shaken up a little sometimes, ya know?” Monokuma said with a wink.

“Oh I feel ya,” Dandy laughed, “glad I’m good at shakin things up. Will I see you tomorrow for breakfast?” Monokuma blushed a little, “Course, same spot as always,” he chuckled.

Dandy nodded, pushing himself off the post he was leaning on, “K, night then,” he leaned way down and planted a kiss best as possible on Monokumas mouth, without another word he went into his cabin for the night.

Monokuma stood shocked in place with a cherry-red face, “N-night...” he stammered out as he slowly started turning to leave and make the nighttime announcement. 

“Monokuma? What are you doing here in the cabin area? And why are you all red?” Hajime asked, surprising the principal bear out of his state, “If you’re feeling ill Mikan... or er...Soda? Since you’re a ro-” “Ah hush twerp, and get to your cabin! Don’t you know it’s almost past curfew!” 

Hajime just rolled his eyes and entered his cabin like he originally intended to. Could stuffed despair robots even get sick? Hajime asked himself this as he heard the familiar chime come from the screen in his room.


End file.
